leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
List of LeapPad Books
Leap: ''"We have millions of books in our LeapPad Library!" '' Lily and Tad: ''"So pick a book and enjoy them with your LeapPad!"'' There are interactive books and cartridges to match each title. Pages can either turn previous or next when there's the green "Go" circle to choose from. They also have a red "Stop" button and the volume to adjust up or down. The background music can be turned on or off. They also have a repeat button. Leap into Learning and A Collection from the LeapPad Library have no cartridge. LeapPad books have a white spiral bound and Quantum Pad books have a black spiral bound. Genres * LeapFrog-Original books (most of these) - a series of all original books that teach learning subjects and includes the "Alphaville Learning Adventures" series - the adventures revolving around Leap, Lily and Tad -- including their family and friends who live in the learning residence of Alphaville and teach important learning concepts for all children. * Licensed/Popular Characters from Mattel, Disney/Playhouse Disney, PBS Kids, Nickelodeon/Nick Jr., Richard Scarry, Scholastic, DC Comics and Zonderkids LeapPad Leap Start *Richard Scarry's Things to Know *Tad Goes Shopping *Leap's Friends From A to Z *The Birthday Surprise *Learning Letters & Sounds *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Lots and Lots of Honeypots *Disney Princess Stories *The Lion King *Bob the Builder: Bob and Lofty Save the Day *Once Upon a Time (previously for Leap 1) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas the Really Useful Engine Leap 1 *Mother Goose Songbook *Counting on Leap *Monster Money *Once Upon a Time *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce *The Birthday Hunt *Fiesta in the House! / ¡Party en la Casa! *Zonderkids: Amazing Bible Stories *Arthur's Lost Puppy *Finding Nemo *Scooby-Doo and the Disappearing Donuts *LeapPad Letter Factory Game *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found *A Bike for Tad (cancelled) Leap 2 *I Know Where My Food Goes *The Great Dune Buggy Race *Superman *Hit it, Maestro! *Amazing Mammals! (previously for Leap 3) *The World of Dinosaurs (previously for Leap 3) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories *Arthur and the Lost Diary *Arthur Makes the Team *Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Castle *Scooby-Doo and the Zombie's Treasure *Monsters, Inc. Leap 3 *Brain Twisters: Search the City *The Seven Continents *Amazing Mammals! *The World of Dinosaurs *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales LeapPad Phonics Program *Alphabet Adventures *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found *Cake and Mice Cream *Mole's Huge Nose *Rainy Day Play *A Bark in the Dark *A Fisherman's Tale *I Know My Short Vowels *I Know My Long Vowels *I Know My Blends and Digraphs *I Know My Letters and Letter Sounds Leap's Pond *Leap's Pond: Premiere Issue Magazine *Leap's Pond: Activity & Game Book *Leap's Pond: Welcome to the Club! *Leap's Pond: On the Farm *Leap's Pond: Things That Grow! *Leap's Pond: The Sky's the Limit! *Leap's Pond: On the Move! *Leap's Pond: The Great Outdoors *Leap's Pond: Making a Splash! *Leap's Pond: Dig It! *Leap's Pond: Leaves are Fallin' *Leap's Pond: Brrr! It's Cold! Quantum Pad (formerly Leap 3) *Quantum Pad: A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Treasure Island *The Seven Continents *Smart Guide to 3rd Grade *Smart Guide to 4th Grade *Smart Guide to 5th Grade *The Magic School Bus: Lost in the Solar System *Brain Twisters: Search & Find Puzzles *Time For Kids: Making Movies *Magic Tree House: Dinosaurs Before Dark *Magic Tree House: The Knight at Dawn *World Geography *3rd Grade Math *4th Grade Math *5th Grade Math *3rd Grade Grammar *3rd Grade Science *4th Grade Science *3rd Grade History *4th Grade History *Time For Kids: Sports Original LeapPad / LeapPad Pro (LeapPad Classic Series) Leap: '“This is the original installment library that includes 26 launch day books in a package of fun!” '''Tad: '"Those books are more of "LeapPad Classic Series" to me!" 'Lily: '"Tad is right. This is the Classic LeapPad Library first introduced in 1999-2000!" Reading Lessons For Life *A Surprising Teacher *Leap Tries Again *A Tad Too Much *Fair is Fair Phonics *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Tad's Good Night *Leap's Friends From A to Z Story Reading *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce Vocabulary *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Richard Scarry's Things to Know Classic Chapter Books *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales Math *Counting on Leap *The Great Dune Buggy Race *The Birthday Hunt Geography *The Seven Continents Science *Amazing Mammals! *The Human Body Puzzlers *Puzzlers: A Day in the City Music *Mother Goose Songbook LeapFrog SchoolHouse Consonants and Short Vowels *The Fix-It Kid *The Best Job *On the Go! *Leap's Big, Big Bag *Casey Cat Has a Hat *Look at Della Duck *Leap Scrubs Up *Leap Hops, Pops, and Mops! Consonant Blends *Around the Block *Leap's Snack Long Vowels *Lil Can't Miss *Dan's Game *Rose and Hope *The Bike Race *I Spy in the Sky *Rose and Hope Complex Consonants (Digraphs) *That Was That! Complex Vowels *Boats Afloat *A Year on My Street *On the Train to Maine R-Controlled Vowels *At the Art Mart *Squire Hare and Sir Turtle *More Chores Reading Series *Leap's Friends From A to Z *The Birthday Surprise *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales *Once Upon a Time *Bob the Builder: Bob and Lofty Save the Day *The Knight at Dawn *Arthur and the Lost Diary *Arthur Writes a Story *Arthur Makes the Team *Arthur's Lost Puppy *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip *Honey Saves the Day *Why Rabbit's Nose Twitches Lessons For Life: A Character Development Series *A Surprising Teacher *Leap Tries Again *A Tad Too Much *Fair is Fair Phonemic Awareness Series *The Messy Mystery *Summertime Surprise *Pizza-Pie Pizzazz *Rhyme Time Party *A Sunny Day in May *Hide and Seek Sounds Interactive Storybook Series *All About My Home *School Days *All About Me All Around Me *A Nature Walk *Nature's Wonders *Fun Time *Here, There, and Everywhere *School Time Language First! *Home *Animals *Food *School *Travel *Helping Others *About Me *Neighborhood Read-It-All Books *Mysteries of the Past *Amazing Animals *Faces in Faraway Places *Nature's Fury *Amazing Inventions *Outdoor Adventures *Masters of Survival *Out-There Scientists *American Heroes *Wonderful Weird Work *It's a Mystery! *Awesome Athletes Sed de Saber: English for Everyone *Getting Started *A New Job *Daily Activities *Health and Safety *Community Interactions *How Do You Say? Plus Writing and Microphone 'Lily: '"The following books are for the Plus Writing/Microphone series. As you see here, some books only work with ONE system (Plus Writing books only work with Plus Writing model, for example) while most books work with BOTH systems!" *Hit it, Maestro! *Tad Goes Shopping *Disney Princess Stories *Search the City *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Richard Scarry's Things to Know *Leap's Friends From A to Z *SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories *The Birthday Surprise *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce *Fiesta in the House! *Fiesta in the Town! *Leap and the Lost Dinosaur *The Amazing Big-Top Letter Circus *Reading and Writing *Reading and Writing: Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory *Reading, Writing and Math *Kindergarten Math *Pre-Kindergarten Math *Phonics #1: Letters and Letter Sounds (Alphabet Adventures) *Phonics #2: Short Vowels A and I (Tad's Good Night) *Phonics #3: Short Vowels E and O (A Day at Moss Lake) *Phonics #4: Short Vowel U and Vowel Review (The Day Leap Ate Olives) *Phonics #5: Consonant Blends (Lost and Found) *Phonics #6: Long Vowels A and I (Cake and Mice Cream) *Phonics #7: Long Vowels E, O and U (Mole's Huge Nose) *The Time Machine Adventure *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Lots and Lots of Honeypots *Madagascar *Shrek 2 *Thomas & Friends: Thomas the Really Useful Engine *Fox in Socks *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish *Hop on Pop *The Cat in the Hat *Batman *The Amazing Spider-Man *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Ratatouille *Toy Story 2 *Cars *The Lion King *Scooby-Doo and the Disappearing Donuts *Scooby-Doo and the Zombie's Treasure *The Smart Guide to Kindergarten *The Smart Guide to 1st Grade *The Smart Guide to 2nd Grade *The Smart Guide to 3rd Grade *The Smart Guide to 4th Grade *The Smart Guide to 5th Grade *A Collection from the Quantum Pad Library *World Geography *Bugs!: The Story of Bug Wranglers *What Will You Be? *Stanley: Surprise Safari *Bratz: Election Perfection! *Anna's First Ballet *Dinosaurs Before Dark *The Knight at Dawn *Wild Word Games *Meet the Band *Disney Princess: Math, Mazes and More *SpongeBob's Sailerific Day! *Patrick and Gary's Kelptastic Day! *Brainy, Briny Math Games Easy Reader Phonics Kit 1 *A, B, C, Oh My! *Tad Can Tap *Pigs Win *Tad's Gift Kit 2 *Dot's Spots *Duck in Mud *Get to Bed, Tad! *Dot's First Hair Cut Kit 3 *Bake It Twice *Home Tunes *Leap's Street *Let's Ride! No Cartridge *Leap into Learning *A Collection from the LeapPad Library *LeapPad Pro My First LeapPad 'Tad: '"This My First model section of our extensive library is geared at young preschool children, ages 3 me! through 5!" *Leap's Big Day *Tad's Silly Number Farm *Tad's Silly Writing Fair *I Know My ABC's! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Best Friend Adventures *Pooh's Honey Tree *Once Upon a Rhyme *Jay Jay The Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures *Thomas & Friends: Thomas and the School Trip *Dora the Explorer: To the Rescue *Disney/Pixar’s Cars *Ratatouille *Leap to the Moon *Disney Princess: Enchanted Counting Tales *Disney Princess: Two Princess Tales *Learn, Dance and Sing with the Wiggles *There's a Wocket in My Pocket *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip *My First Day of School *Vroom! Vroom! On the Go *Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Porcupines *Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Hedgehogs *The Foot Book Little Touch LeapPad *One Bear in the Bedroom *Let's Get Busy, Baby! *Animal World *Where the Wild Things Are *A to Z Adventure! *Dora the Explorer: A Gift From Big Sister Dora *Pooh Loves You! *Lulu the Letter-Spinning Spider *If I Were... *Animal Dance *Guess How Much I Love You *Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? *Rainbow Fish 1, 2, 3 *The Little Engine That Could Notes from the Frog Children * '''Leap: "If anything in red, you need to add gazillions of information to a book..." '' * '''Lily': '' "But for right now..." '' * Tad: '' "Click on an available book title to look up our favorite selections!" '' Category:Leapfrog leappad *